valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Naia
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Dolf Kick |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 20% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Dolf Kick |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Dolf Kick |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 25% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Dolf Kick |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1000% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Dolf Kick |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 30% chance |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This fairy protects all sea creatures and is best friends with Dolf the dolphin. |friendship = Dolf, everyone, gather round! That means you sharks too! |meet = I'm honored to have you visit. I must pull out all the stops. |battle start = Go, go, Dolf! Go get 'em! |battle end = Don't give up, Dolf! |friendship max = C'mon, Milord, let's ride Dolf together! |friendship event = The sea creatures have lots to say. You can't understand? Then I'll translate for you. I'll teach you all about the sea! |rebirth = I patrol this sea region with Dolf and company every day. But I want a partner like Dolf has! How about you, Milord? Will you help me keep the peace? |awaken chance = 20 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Miwabe Sakura